Even if the World Ended today
by Ms.Mad.Hatter.Hightopp
Summary: Saya has another sister. this one seems to not like to chose sides either. Haji seems to have an interest in this sister though. Can they convince Kiba to join them or will they push her away. Will they think it to risky to let her live? HajixOC
1. Hello Hagi

Name: Kiba.

Looks: Long black hair all the way to her waist. Bands in the middle that reach to the center of her eyes. Dark red eyes that seem black with a reddish tint if not in the right lighting. Smooth pale skin. Dainty looking body, yet also looks likes she works out some. Often seen wering lose long flowing skirt and and lose tank top.

Info: Quiet. Smiles solemnly. Kiba is not on either Saya's or Diva's sides. She is just a spectator. She believes the one that wants their goal more will win. Kiba has no interest the fight. She doesn't like the fact that her sisters are fighting with other's lives at stake, but finds the whole thing kind of amusing. She does lean more to supporting Saya though. Has two Chevalier. One's name is Riku. He was a little boy she found that was dieing and wanted to save. Now she just takes him with her everywhere. The other one is a grown man. He comes in and out of the picture, mostly off doing errands for Kiba. His name is Asuko. He is the main protector but he trust Riku to take care of Kiba for short periods of times while he is not there. Kiba is teaching Riku how to play the violin. She often sings with him when he plays. Riku has become quiet accomplished with playing the violin.

Riku: Pale skin with black hair that comes down to his chin. Black eyes that always seem to be smiling. Wears a white button up shirt with dark brown slacks and a brown hat with goggles on it.

Asuko: Pale skin with red eyes. Often wearing a white button up shirt that is un-tucked and black slacks with a matching jacket over the shirt. Sometimes has a cap on that has a lot of straps and buckles. Has blueish black hair that has bands that are different layers and hair pulled back into a low ponytail that reaches mid back.

Story Start:

Kiba was sitting in a tree with Riku sitting beside her. Asuko was tracking Diva's movements for her. He was very good at it. Riku was swinging his legs off the branch as Kiba sat there with her ankles twisted together and watched the Saya run to school with one of her friends. She didn't seem to have gained her memory back yet. Kiba let out a sigh. She had found Saya by following Haji to this city. Only to find that Saya hasn't gained her memory. Haji was holding a performance in a small center near the client that Kiba supposed Saya visited often. She finally jumped down from the tree and started to walk. Riku scrambles to follow.

"How come Miss Saya is communicating so well with the humans?" Riku asked as we took a short cut to Haji through a park.

"Because she doesn't remember anything of what she is. All Saya knows is what she has now." Kiba replied. It was all that she offered him. Riku took it and started to drift off in thought. He had been following his mistress for a while now and she always seemed like she regretted something. As they came to more crowded streets, Riku kept close to his mistress. His hand reached out and held a small fold of her skirt so he wouldn't be separated from her too easily. His eyes scanning everything around them. Riku then caught eyes with Haji. He was watching them as they passed. Riku looked up at Kiba and she looked as if she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He knew other wise though. They continued to walk and he noticed that Haji was packing up his chelo and had started to follow them. His hold on Kiba's skirt tightened a bit. If the other Chevalier tried anything, he would take action. They came to another small park and when there was no one around Kiba stoped and turned to face Haji. Riku to her right, slightly behind her. All of the sudden, Asuko droped from above to stand beside Riku on Kiba's left. Riku let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he could take on the other Chevalier. He was mainly there to be Kiba's playmate. Asuko was the real protector.

"Hello Haji. Its been a while." Kiba spoke with the same monotone voice she always seemed to have.


	2. Waiting For the Show

**Wow. Its been forever since I thought about this story… I think I will just stick to short chapters for this one cause I really can't think of anything for it. My main creation is Twins Rock. This will just be like the side story to help with writer's block…**

~Hagi's POV~

I stood there staring at her with the same face I always had on. It wasn't like I could do anything given the location we were in and that her Chevaliers were both here. Even if one was useless as a bodyguard. I… wanted to touch her. Though with Asuko there, that was impossible. Riku does whatever Kiba tells him to do. Asuko does what ever is in her best interest, and I don't think he would count me in her life as in her best interest. Finally she said something low so that only her Chevaliers heard it. The next thing I know is that both of them have left. Leaving me alone with Kiba.

"Why did you send them both away?" I asked in a monotone, incase they were still watching.

"So you don't want to be close to me? To touch me? To hold me in your arms like you were never going to let go?" She asked with a small smirk creeping onto her visage.

I let a small smirk take over my face as I stepped closer to her. She was right like always. I couldn't help but want to touch her. To just never let go of her. In a matter of seconds I was standing in front of her with my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. My lips swept over her temples as she closed her eyes in what looked to be bliss.

"Hagi. Its been a long time. Why did you disappear on me like that?" she asked in a small voice that made her seem frail. I knew otherwise, but it still broke my heart when she used that tone on me.

"I had no choice. I have to protect Saya." I replied.

" She does not even remember. She does not remember you." Kiba pointed out.

"I still most protect her." I answered again.

"Do you believe that we should protect the humans?" She questioned. I never gave it much thought. I just will follow what Saya wants to do. I answer just as that.

"I am not for Saya, nor am I against her. I will be watching this match from the side lines. Be sure to put on a good show." She replied, and just like the wind, she vanished.

~~~Kiba's POV~~~

Hagi is as blunt as always. It is always about Saya. I guess I will help him out if he gets in over his head, but I will nlot bring main focus onto myself. As far as Saya and Diva know, I died in childbirth. Now I just need to wait for the action to begin.


End file.
